Sin miedo a nada
by Circe Potter
Summary: Draco y Hermione enamorados? Que pasará ahora?
1. Desvelados

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todos los personajes pertencen a J.K. Rowlling. **

**SIN MIEDO**

**CAPITULO I**

"**DESVELADOS"**

Era una tarde de verano, faltaba poco para que anocheciera y por lo tanto el clima empezaba a enfriar un poco, caminaba a paso seguro y sin prisa entre la multitud que llenaba las calles, llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul con mangas rojas que al cerrarse en el centro formaba la palabra "Braves", usaba también una camiseta, jeans y zapatos deportivos, además de usar una gorra azul con una enorme letra "A" en color rojo que era parte del uniforme de su equipo favorito al igual que la chamarra, usaba gafas y traía unos audífonos como una forma de aislarse del mundo a pesar de estar caminando entre la multitud.

El tema que escuchaba termino y en su discman comenzó a tocarse el tema "Aire" De la Suite No. 3 en Do mayor de Joan Sebastian Bach y una sensación de paz empezó a inundar su ser, amaba la música, le agradaba pensar que algo tan sublime le permitiera evadirse, era una forma de escapar a todos los amargos recuerdos vividos en el pasado, pero afortunadamente todo había quedado atrás desde que huyo tratando de escapar al oscuro destino que le esperaba.

De pronto algo llamo su atención, un hombre parecía seguirle guardando cierta distancia para evitar ser visto, pero había fracasado en su intento, apresuro el paso tratando de confundirse entre la gente que le rodeaba y asi perder de vista a aquel tipo, y casi lo logra cuando de pronto a unos

metros al frente otro hombre trataba de cortarle el paso para evitar que escapara, desvió sus pasos y se apresuro a cruzar la calle aprovechando el intenso tráfico que impedía el avance de los autos, con paso acelerado volteo para ver si aun le seguían, confirmando que así era, trato de caminar lo más rápido que pudo, hasta donde sus piernas y su condición fisica le permitían, sintiendo la adrenalina correr en todo su cuerpo, haciendo latir su corazón desenfrenadamente, tratando de mantener la calma, pero le era casi imposible ante la perspectiva de su captura y el tener que regresar a aquella casa.

Apretó fuertemente la varita dentro del bolsillo de su chamarra, mirando a su alrededor pero había demasiada gente, no podía utilizarla sin llamar la atención, asi que solo había una opción, pero era aun más arriesgada. Para su alivio, a unos pasos se encontraba la entrada a un callejón, al cual de inmediato se adentro. Cuando los dos hombres llegaron creyendo haberle dado alcance por fin, se encontraron con el callejón vació, sorprendentemente su presa había desaparecido.

- ¡Demonios!- mascullo uno de los hombres

-Creo que será mejor comunicarnos con el jefe- Dijo el otro que no dejaba de mirar cada detalle del callejón como buscando una pista de como se pudo haber escapado de ese lugar, mientras el otro hombre sacaba un teléfono celular y marcaba un número

-¿Lo han logrado?- Fue lo primero que escucho al ser contestada su llamada

- No, le estábamos siguiendo, pero se metió a un callejón y cuando llegamos había desaparecido, lo extraño es que es un callejón sin salida, no hay manera de salir de aquí, no entiendo como pudo pasar- Decía el hombre contrariado.

-No es de extrañarse, de antemano se nos informo que esto podía pasar-

-Lo sé, pero no todo esta perdido, sabemos donde se oculta, es probable que se dirija hacia allá, anota la dirección y ustedes diríjanse directamente hacia el lugar mientras nosotros llegamos. Esta en el Hotel Ellington, en el 228 del 47 oeste-

- OK vamos para allá- el hombre termino la llamada y con una seña le indico a su compañero que debían marcharse y juntos se dirigieron al lugar que acordaron con el resto de sus compañeros, sin poder dejar de pensar en la extraña situación en que se encontraron minutos antes.

Se había alejado solo unas calles del callejón donde habia dejado los hombres que le seguían, su corazón latía con tal fuerza que sentía que se le saldría del pecho, respiraba con dificultad, lo cual no le sorprendia a pesar de que tenía una condición física envidiable, porque sabía que esto no se debía a su estado físico, era más bien debido al miedo que sentía, ahora sabía que no podía escapar a su destino.

Se recargo en una pared y trato de recobrar el aliento, apenas lo logró, dirigió sus pasos al hotel donde se hospedaba, había decidido encerrarse en su habitación y no salir en varios días, aunque la idea de irse a otro lugar le parecía más razonable.

No tardo mucho en llegar al hotel, al entrar se dirigió de inmediato a la recepción y le pidió al empleado la llave de su habitación, subió por las escaleras, pues ir por el elevador, le provocaba cierta sensación de claustrofobia que le recordaba oscuros momentos de su vida que prefería olvidar, llego hasta el segundo piso donde estaba su habitación, camino hasta la puerta, metió la llave en la cerradura y entro, todo estaba en completa oscuridad, cerro la puerta tras de si y se recargo en ella mientras estiraba la mano hasta el interruptor a su derecha para encender la luz, su sorpresa fue enorme al descubrir que varios hombres estaban dentro de la habitación. Trato de girar su cuerpo para abrir la puerta y escapar, pero no se habia percatado que a su izquierda estaba uno de ellos el cual apoyo sus brazos imprimiendo todo su peso en la puerta para impedir que abriera y escapara. Unas manos sujetaron sus brazos con fuerza impidiéndole sacar la varita, estaba a punto de recurrir a otros medios cuando sintió un piquete en cuello, pudo sentir el calor del liquido que invadia sus arterias, avanzando en su torrente sanguineo

-¡NOOOO! POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESA CASA-

Fue el grito desgarrador que salió de lo más profundo de su ser, mientras forcejeaba tratando de escapar de sus captores, y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo perdió el conocimiento.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, por la ventana se filtraban los débiles rayos platinados de la luna, mientras Hermione se encontraba sentada en su cama, acababa de despertar, se sentía una mezcla de extrañeza e inquietud, todo se debía a aquel sueño que se había vuelto recurrente, se levanto y se dirigió a la mesita de noche donde siempre tenía una jarra con agua y se sirvió un poco en un vaso.

Aun podía recordar algunos detalles del sueño, pero los detalles no eran relevantes, lo importante aquí era que en sus sueños se manifestaba aquello que se empeñaba en negarse a sí misma, se sentía estúpida por sentir algo así, pero no podía evitarlo, no sabía con certeza en que momento surgió todo, solo sabía que no podía evitar sentirse atraída por Malfoy, si aquel chico que la insultaba por no ser de "sangre limpia", él, que la despreciaba por su origen, por ser hija de muggles, sin embargo, se sentía sumamente atraída hacía él, tenía que reconocer que era un chico demasiado atractivo.

Sí, no era fácil de aceptar, pero le gustaba desde su manera elegante y segura de andar, sus actitudes refinadas sin dejar de ser varonil, su forma de ser soberbio y orgulloso, hasta su mirada. Esa mirada que la inquietaba y que ahora le robaba el sueño, y es que no solo le gustaba, sino que deseaba perderse en las profundidades de aquellas pupilas grises, que parecían mirar todo con indiferencia, pero que en el fondo dejaban ver una profunda determinación.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama tratando de comprender sus sentimientos, no podía sentirse atraída por Draco Malfoy, su enemigo, él que la despreciaba y la humillaba delante de todos cada vez que tenía una oportunidad, era algo imposible, algo que casi rayaba en lo enfermizo y esa era su condena y no podía evitarlo. Sacudió a cabeza como si con ello pudiera desprenderse del recuerdo de aquel chico, como si pudiera desprenderse de aquel sentimiento que dominaba su ser, pero tenía que hacerlo por su propio bien.

Se recostó nuevamente, dando vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, sin poder lograrlo. Miro el reloj que estaba sobre el buró junto a su cama, el cual marcaba las 2:12 de la madrugada, se acomodo boca arriba y fijo su mirada en el techo al tiempo que soltaba un sonoro suspiro, su mente comenzó a divagar entre todos los recuerdos que guardaba de Hogwarts, aunque más bien divagaba entre los recuerdos que guardaba de Draco, no entendía porque todo tenía que ser así, si tan solo fuera posible que él no tuviera esas absurdas ideas acerca de la pureza de la sangre, si al menos existiera la posibilidad de que Draco se diera, o más bien, le diera la oportunidad de conocerse mejor, se daría cuenta que no se necesita venir de una ancestral familia de magos de sangre pura para, poder ser la mejor hechicera de Hogwarts, para ser una persona digna de respeto, para ser digna de él.

Hermione estaba consciente de ser una chica inteligente y con grandes cualidades, estaba convencida de ser mejor que esa tonta de Parkinson que lo seguía a todos lados y siempre estaba pegada a él como una lapa, a su mente acudió el recuerdo del baile de navidad en cuarto grado, Draco se veía tan atractivo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que de su brazo iba la idiota de Pansy Parkinson, tampoco es que ella pretendiera que Draco acudiera sin pareja al baile, era una insensatez pensar algo así, pero era esa maldita mirada de superioridad de Parkinson y su estúpida sonrisa de triunfo por ser la elegida para acudir al baile con él, lo que le hacía sentir deseos de lanzarle un buen par de maldiciones para borrársela.

Recordó que aquella noche ella se encontraba temerosa de que Draco la insultará y la pusiera en ridículo delante de todos en el gran comedor, pero no fue así, al menos no esa noche, sonrió al recordar que muchos de sus compañeros se mostraron sorprendidos al verla y le dijeron que lucia bellísima, pero Draco pareció no notarlo, se limito a ignorarla toda la noche, bueno también tenia que admitir que él no estaba obligado a prestarle ninguna atención en especial, finalmente ella no era más que una sangre sucia inmunda como él acostumbra llamarla, esto último arranco una solitaria lágrima de sus ojos, con el dorso de la mano trato de limpiarla de su rostro y después llevo una mano a sus cabellos con desesperación, se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y despejar su mente, se despojo de su pijama y estando bajo la regadera, el ruido y la tibieza del agua le brindó el consuelo que en esos momentos necesitaba, olvidando así por breves instantes la amargura experimentada minutos antes.

Aun era de madrugada y en la mansión Malfoy, Draco se encontraba despierto en su habitación, caminaba de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada, se llevo la mano a la cabeza mezando sus cabellos, meditaba acerca de todo lo vivido en Hogwarts, de todo lo que le había hecho al famoso trío de Gryffindor, sonrió maliciosamente y de sus labios escapo la frase "mala fe", era el perfecto significado para todo lo que hasta ahora había hecho y no se arrepentía, al contrario le divertía pensar en los rostro enojados de Potter y Weasley, "mala fe", todo lo hizo de mala fe, todo excepto... sentirse atraído por ella -maldición- mascullo el rubio para si mismo, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y soltaba un suspiro.

Él no podía sentirse atraído por Hermione Granger, no era más que una inmunda sangre sucia, aunque tenía que aceptarlo ella no tenía la culpa de ello, después de todo no pidió nacer en una familia muggle -¡Hey!- exclamo molesto y pensó:

"Un momento, si, ella tiene la culpa, por intentar entrar al mundo mágico y pretender ser parte de el, ella es hija de muggles y su lugar era con ellos ¿Por qué no puede ser dentista como sus padres?"

¡Maldición!- mascullo nuevamente.

Se sentía estúpido, no recordaba exactamente en que momento se había vuelto un experto en el tema de la vida de Hermione.

La conocía tan bien, sabía que era una obstinada que pretendía demostrarle a todos que era la mejor hechicera de todo el colegio y que su lugar era entre los magos, la odiaba por eso, por querer ser parte del mundo mágico, por entrar a Hogwarts, por entrar en sus pensamientos, sigilosa como una ladrona, sin que él pudiera impedirlo, sin que él se percatará de ello hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, ella se había llevado todo, sus pensamientos y su tranquilidad, porque desde que descubrió que le atraía ya no tenía tranquilidad.

Su mente voló tres años atrás, justo al momento exacto en que descubrió lo que sentía por ella y su vida se había convertido en un infierno, todo se resumía a un evento: la bofetada. Recordó como habia llegado furiosa a reclamarle por haber insultado a su amigo el semi-gigante, profesor de cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tenerla tan cerca y ver ese fuego en sus ojos marrones, ese fuego que le mostró toda la pasión que era capaz de sentir y entonces comprendió que aquello que él de manera equivocada habia confundido con obstinación, no era más que la gran pasión que aquella jovencita de trece años era capaz de imprimir a cada uno de sus actos, entonces pudo sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría súbitamente su espalda, sintiendo un repentino deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, deseaba probar sus labios, saber si en sus besos podía sentir el fuego de esa pasión abrasadora con que defendía a su amigo el semi-gigante, cuando de pronto el impacto de su mano cruzándole el rostro lo hizo volver a la realidad, no podía articular palabra y entonces lo comprendió todo, no era el ardor en su rostro lo que le impedía reaccionar, era otro dolor más terrible el que le atenazaba impidiéndole emitir palabra, un dolor que habia provocado esa bofetada, pero sorprendentemente no era en su rostro, el dolor lo sentía en el alma.

Ni siquiera considero la idea de vengarse, lo primero fue salir corriendo de ese lugar, afortunadamente Crabble y Goyle le temían lo suficiente como para no hacer comentarios al respecto, pero eso no era problema, en realidad se sentía confundido y en su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo mismo, Hermione Granger, la insoportable sabelotodo de la casa de Gryffindor, amiga de San Potter y de la comadreja, una bruja brillante si, pero sangre sucia, sabía que no debía pensar en ella, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, a pesar de saber todas esas cosas de ella, se dio cuenta de que era un total misterio para él.

¿Qué había detrás de todo eso que él sabía¿Quién era en realidad ella¿Qué pensaba? Si, él sabía que era hija de muggles, pero la realidad es que no sabia gran cosa aparte de ella.

Pronto se volvió una costumbre observarla cada vez que le era posible y trataba de averiguar lo más posible acerca de todos y cada uno de sus pasos antes y durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Le había tomado más de dos años conseguir toda la información que tenía acerca de ella, sin embargo sentía que no era suficiente, muchas veces se preguntaba lo que sería poder conversar con ella, verla sonreír por una broma o un comentario gracioso o simplemente disfrutar de su compañía mientras admiraban el lago sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol en una cálida mañana de primavera y aspirar el aroma de las florecillas silvestres que crecían en los alrededores.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos estaba enfadado consigo mismo por tener esa clase de comportamiento en los últimos años, era absurdo que él sintiera ese interés por una sangre sucia y encima amiga de Potter, ese maldito cara rajada, el culpable de que su padre estuviera ahora en Azkaban, sintio como la rabia empezaba ainvadir su pecho.

Se sentí un traidor a su padre a sus ideas a la pureza de la sangre por sentirse atraido por esa "sangre sucia", trato de sacar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza y tomo el cordón que se encontraba junto a su cama, tiro de él, al instante aparecio un elfo domestico frente a él

-Señor Draco¿En qué puedo servirle señor?- Dijo con su voz chillona al tiempo que hacia una reverencia demasiado exagerada lo cual solo provocó una mueca de enfado en el rubio.

-Un vaso de leche caliente- ordeno éste. Casi al instante en las manos del elfo apareció una hermosa charola de plata que contenía una servilleta de hilo que tenia bordado en un extremo el escudo de la familia Malfoy con hilos de oro y un vaso del más fino cristal con leche, el rubio tomo el vaso y bebió el contenido con ansiedad, deposito nuevamente el vaso en la charola y tomo la servilleta para limpiarse, depositándola nuevamente sobre la charola.

-Es todo puedes irte- El elfo repitió su exagerada reverencia y desapareció, Draco suspiró y se acostó nuevamente arrebujándose entre las cobijas decidido a no pensar más en Hermione y tratando de conciliar el sueño, algo que le costo trabajo lograr, pues era difícil alejar de su mente aquel par de ojos marrones y los ojos grises de su padre, lo cual solo le provocaba una inmensa sensación de frío y desamparo, no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima aquella noche.

Mientras en Privet Drive Harry se encontraba sentado sobre la cama jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo, tenia las piernas flexionadas y los codos apoyados en las rodillas mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, estaba demasiado aturdido por el sueño tan vivido que acababa de tener, apoyo su frente en una de sus manos, mientras con la otra tanteaba en la oscuridad buscando sus lentes. Al ponérselos pudo ver con mayor claridad ayudado de la poca luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas de su habitación.

Encendió la luz y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al ropero para mirarse en el espejo que estaba en la parte interna de una de sus puertas, la imagen que le devolvió el espejo era la de un joven de dieciséis años, con la mirada somnolienta y confundida de un verde intenso debajo de una enmarañada cabellera negra.

Harry intento recordar aquel sueño, había sido tan dolorosamente real y al mismo tiempo angustiante. Recordó que era Bellatrix Lestrange en un duelo con Sirius, estaban en la cámara de la muerte y nuevamente lo había visto caer a través del velo y de pronto ya no estaba ahí se encontraba en una habitación, al parecer se trataba de un hotel y pudo ver como varios hombres sujetaban con fuerza a una persona que forcejeaba tratando de liberarse de sus captores, vio como uno de los hombres saco una jeringuilla del bolsillo de su saco le quitaba rápidamente la tapa a la aguja y la introducía en el cuello de aquella persona, de pronto escucho un grito y vio como se desplomaba, fue entonces que se despertó.

El recordar la muerte de Sirius le resultaba demasiado doloroso, simplemente no podía dejar de culparse por ello, Sirius había venido a darle un nuevo sentido a su vida cuando lo conocio tres años atrás, dandodel la esperanza de que en cuanto demostrara su inocencia viviría con él dejando atrás el infierno que era su vida en casa de los Dursley, Sirius era más que su padrino, era lo más cercano a un padre que él había conocido, pero ahora ya no estaba, no entendía porque la vida era tan injusta con él.

Primero había perdido a sus padres siendo destinado a vivir una existencia miserable en casa de los Dursley, una familia compuesta por seres mezquinos de los cuales jamás recibió la más pequeña muestra de afecto o calor familiar.

El pensar que todo sucedio por culpa de una estúpida profecía, le hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho, sus ojos se llenaron poco a poco de lagrimas, emergiendo y abriéndose paso lentamente por su rostro, se sentía tan solo, entonces estallo en un llanto convulso y desolador, no pudo mas y se dejo caer de rodillas recargándose en el ropero, por fin dio rienda suelta a su dolor, por fin su corazón aceptaba la amarga realidad, Sirius había muerto nunca volvería a ver al hombre que amaba como a un padre, ya no recibiría más sus alegres cartas donde siempre se las ingeniaba para darle ánimos, ya nunca más podría sentir ese cariño del que durante tantos años habia carecido, tendría que aprender a vivir nuevamente sin la esperanza de tener un hogar y una familia. Lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, sin embargo una sensación parecida a la resignación se abrió paso en su corazón dándole un poco del alivio y la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

Mientras en alguna otra parte de Londres, varias personas se encontraban en una reunión de suma importancia, la puerta fue abierta de pronto y de manera abrupta, interrumpiendo dicha reunión, el hombre se veía apurado al ver que había demasiada gente y no podría hablar con el líder, solo se limito a dirigirse a él diciendo:

- Señor todo esta listo la carga viene para acá- dicho esto se retiro cerrando nuevamente la puerta, dejando a los miembros de aquella reunión intrigados con excepción de uno de ellos que sonreía complacido.

Continuara...


	2. El cumpleaños de Harry

SIN MIEDO A NADA

**SIN MIEDO A NADA**

**CAPITULO II**

**EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HARRY**

Era una espléndida mañana de verano en Privet Drive, sin embargo aun era demasiado temprano para notar el cotidiano ir y venir de las familias que habitaban aquella calle.

En una habitación del primer piso de la calle marcada con el número 4, la luz empezaba a filtrarse traviesamente a través de las cortinas que cubrían la ventana.

Podía apreciarse claramente que era la habitación de un adolescente, había ropa tirada por todas partes, un baúl abierto dentro del cual se encontraban de forma desordenada ropa y algunos libros, sobre una repisa estaba la jaula de Hedwig, quien ya se había despertado y se encontraba aseando sus plumas, más allá estaba el ropero-armario con una puerta abierta y abajo sobre la alfombra, se encontraba Harry que después de una noche de pesadillas y tristeza se había quedado dormido y ahora empezaba a despertar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se movió con pereza, sentía su cuerpo dolorido por haber dormido en el suelo, sin embargo sentía una especie de alivio que no había logrado desde la muerte de su padrino aquella noche de junio.

Se acomodo las gafas para poder ver con claridad y se levanto para la hora en el reloj que tenía sobre la mesita de noche, eran las 6 de la mañana del 31 de julio, día de su cumpleaños, ya no tenía sueño y decidió que debía empezar su día con una buena ducha aprovechando que era sábado y los Dursley se levantaban tarde.

Tomo sus efectos personales y su toalla y se dirigió al baño procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie y así poder tener un poco más de tiempo el baño para él, cerro la puerta con sigilo, abrió las llaves del agua esperando a que el agua caliente empezará a salir mientras él se desvestía, medio la temperatura del agua hasta que logro que esta le resultara agradable y se metió bajo la ducha, sintió como el agua le caía suavemente en el cabello y empezaba a resbalar por su cuello siguiendo el camino por su espalda y pecho respectivamente. La calidez del agua inundaba sus sentidos despejando su cabeza de cualquier pensamiento desagradable.

Después de un rato salió del baño con la toalla enredada en la cintura, de haber alguien en el pasillo en ese momento hubiera podido preciar los cambios tan significativos que había experimentado Harry en el mes que llevaba de vacaciones, había crecido mucho, seguía siendo delgado, pero su cuerpo era atlético y bien proporcionado, su cabello un poco más largo de lo habitual, provocaba que algunos mechones traviesos le cayeran sobre la frente dando un aspecto al mismo tiempo travieso y seductor, sin embargo, sus ojos había perdido aquel brillo que los caracterizaba, que ahora era opacado por una sombra de tristeza y dolor.

Entro a la habitación y dirigiéndose al ropero-armario busco unos calzoncillos, calcetines, un pantalón y una playera, se vistió rápidamente pues ya casi era hora de que el resto de los habitantes de la casa se despertaran y aun tenía que prepararles el desayuno, había decidido ir a prepararlo antes de que ellos bajaran para así poder desocuparse pronto y poder estar a solas el resto del día. Se paro frente al ropero-armario para mirarse en el espejo que había por dentro de una de sus puertas y así poderse peinar, aunque a pesar de sus esfuerzos su cabello permaneciera alborotado.

Dando por terminado su arreglo, salió de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina, al entrar a esta abrió el refrigerador y saco huevos, mantequilla, jugo y tocino, prendió la estufa, puso a freír el tocino, mientras servia en una jarra el jugo de naranja y ponía la mesa, metió el pan en el tostador mientras retiraba el tocino de la estufa y lo ponía en un platón, al tiempo que ponía el café en la cafetera, mientras él hacia todo esto se podía escuchar en el piso superior que ya se habían levantado sus tíos y pronto bajarían a desayunar, Harry termino de disponer todo lo que había preparado justo a tiempo, cuando sus tíos y su primo Dudley abrieron la puerta de la cocina.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estarían contentos ante semejante desayuno, pero sus rostros reflejaban lo contrario, miraban de hito en hito a Harry y a la mesa, con unas caras de horror, como si pensarán que morirían envenados si probaban dichos alimentos y así fue cuando la voz del tío Vernon resonó en toda la cocina.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes muchacho? ¿A que se debe todo esto?- Decía con el rostro tan rojo que parecía que iba a estallar.

La desilusión en Harry no se hizo esperar, todo parecía indicar que no habría manera de pasar un día en paz en casa de sus tíos, ni siquiera por ser su cumpleaños, nada de lo que hacía parecía estar bien para ellos.

-Seguramente quieres hacernos algo, si, estoy seguro quieres envenenarnos ¿No es así? Por eso has preparado todo esto, para que no sospechemos, pero ya ves que no es así soy más astuto que tú y no voy a permitir que dañes a mi familia ni a mí- Al tiempo que decía todo esto el rostro de tío Vernon se ponía aun más rojo de lo que estaba, cosa que Harry creía imposible, decía las palabras con tanta furia y tan rápido que la saliva salpicaba de su boca mientras hablaba y trataba de proteger con su inmenso cuerpo a Tía Petunia y Dudley.

Harry suspiro con fastidio, eran riñas que se suscitaban día con día por cualquier detalle insignificante, todo por lo que había sucedido el verano pasado y no era para menos después de que Dudley estuvo en peligro con aquel dementar que intentaba besarlo, podía entender un poco a sus tíos, aunque en realidad la situación era prácticamente insostenible y justo cuando iba a responder a las acusaciones de su tío una lechuza entro a la cocina provocando que tía Petunia lanzara un pequeño grito.

El tío Vernon se giro para abrazar a su esposa, lo cual Harry aprovecho para tomar rápidamente el mensaje que llevaba la lechuza y lo leyó, le sorprendió mucho ver que era de Dumbledore:

Harry:

Prepara tus cosas, a las 12:00 Hrs. mandare por ti. Infórmale a tus tíos.

Albas Dumbledore

Harry releyó la nota un par de veces, era muy breve, contenía instrucciones muy precisas, no es que esperara una larga misiva en donde Dumbledore le contara todo lo que hizo en el verano, pero tampoco algo tan parco. Comprendió que no tenía otra opción que hacer lo que se le ordenaba, así que respiro profundamente y alargo la mano con el mensaje para dárselo a su tío que dio un paso atrás espantado y recobrando la compostura de inmediato arrebato la nota de la mano de Harry y la leyó mientras todos lo miraban expectante.

El tío Vernon se debatía entre arruinarle el verano a Harry impidiéndole ir con sus amigos y poder deshacerse de él por el resto del verano, cuando a su nariz llego el delicioso aroma del pan recién tostado, del tocino y todo lo que su sobrino había preparado para desayunar, sintió como se le hizo agua la boca, entonces miro a la mesa y a Harry, inhalo y extendiendo su mano hacia Harry con el pergamino arrugado se lo entrego y le dijo:

-Vete-

Harry no espero más y se fue de inmediato hacia su cuarto, acomodo sus cosas y se acerco a la jaula de Hedwig que se veía fastidiada de estar encerrada.

-Ya nos vamos, mandaran a alguien a buscarnos hoy, por fin saldremos de este lugar- el animal agito contento sus alas en el interior de la jaula.

Ya había terminado de arreglar sus cosas cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, desde la habitación pudo escuchar como se abría la puerta y unas voces llegaron hasta él, eran las voces de Lupin y el Sr. Weasley, enseguida escucho el grito del tío Vernon:

-¡¡HARRY!!- Tomo sus cosas y con dificultad bajo hasta el vestíbulo de la casa, ahí lo esperaban Lupin, El Sr. Weasley, Ojo Loco y el tío Vernon, pero pudo notar que afuera esperaban más personas de inmediato a su mente vinieron los recuerdos del contingente que vino a buscarlo un año atrás con el motivo de llevarlo a la casa de Grimauld Place.

De inmediato tanto Lupin como el Sr. Weasley se apresuraron a ayudarlo mientras el ojo del Prof Moody no dejaba de dar vueltas en busca de alguna cosa que resultara sospechosa.

- ¿Harry te hace falta algo más?- Pregunto con tono cálido Lupin.

- No, es todo - Respondió Harry

- Bien, en vista de que no hace falta nada más nosotros nos retiramos, gracias Sr. Dursley y lamento la molestia.- Dijo Lupin de manera cortes y al mismo tiempo cortante. No era de extrañarse después de lo ocurrido en King Cross hacia apenas un mes. El tío Vernon asintió y espero a que salieran de su casa, para poder por fin respirar a gusto.

- Muy bien, debemos irnos ya - Dijo un afable Sr. Weasley y todos salieron de la casa.

Afuera estaban Kingsley, Tonks y Bill Weasley, que lo saludaron efusivamente, viajarían en un auto, lo cual lo sorprendió, Bill ayudo a Lupin a meter las cosas en el auto, mientras Harry se subía. Una vez adentro pudo ver que era un auto que estaba hechizado para ser más amplio en el interior, pero eso no era todo, cuando el auto se puso en marcha, después de avanzar un poco y cerciorarse que nadie los veía, Bill puso en marcha un mecanismo que hizo que el auto se volviera invisible y Harry comprobó que se trataba de un auto volador y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa al recordar aquel viejo Anglia azul, que lo llevo hasta Hogwarts en el segundo año y entonces comprendió que pronto vería a su amigo Ron y le pareció que sería el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

En lo alto de una colina se erguía orgullosa la antigua casa de la familia Snape, de aspecto lúgubre y señorial, rodeada de espesos bosques y aislada de cualquier intruso. Solo era habitada en verano, pero en los últimos 6 años su actual dueño ya casi no la visitaba, aunque curiosamente ese día se encontraba en su hogar, algo que aquel lugar distaba de ser para él.

En la amplia biblioteca caminaba de un lado a otro mientras meditaba acerca de los últimos acontecimientos en su vida, después de todo llevaba puesto en ello toda su energía durante los últimos seis meses y ahora que por fin había logrado su cometido. No claudicaría, pero no podía dejar de sentirse fuera de lugar ¿Qué podía hacer él un hombre solitario y más bien huraño, con alguien bajo su cuidado? Si bien era cierto que desde que los padres murieron era su obligación moral hacerse cargo, además de que la madre era la mujer a la que más había amado en su vida, pero después de recibir aquella última carta todo había cambiado radicalmente y era por eso que debía hacerse cargo de la situación, pero no era el mejor momento para ello, eran tiempos peligrosos en los que cada uno debía definir con quien estaba su lealtad pues de ello dependía la vida.

Recordó con nostalgia aquellos días en los que se permitió soñar con el amor, aquella chica pelirroja de ojos grises que con solo mirarlo lograba ponerlo en un gran estado de nerviosismo que solo lograba ocultar detrás de aquella mascara de mal humor, como poco a poco ella logró abrirse paso ganando su corazón y su confianza, después llegaron los tiempos oscuros, en los que a pesar de todo se amaban con una intensidad y pasión casi animal, luego aquella misión, aquella última noche que sería el adiós definitivo, cuando se despidió de ella aquella mañana, si hubiera sabido que jamás la volvería a ver con vida la hubiera abrazado con fuerza, la hubiera besado y le hubiera hecho el amor como nunca, pero eso ya no podía ser y no pudo evitar que una gruesa lagrima escapara de sus ojos y corriera libre por su rostro, se enjugo el llanto cuando un ruido en la chimenea llamo su atención, podía ver el rostro de aquel mago encargado de la búsqueda y de inmediato se puso de rodillas frente a él para conversar:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ha llegado ya?- Pregunto con ansiedad.

- En realidad no Profesor Snape, pero vienen en camino y no deben tardar, así que le ruego que acuda usted a nuestras oficinas para arreglar el papeleo, necesario para ponerle bajo su custodia.- Respondió el hombre en la chimenea con seriedad.

- Esta bien estaré ahí en unos minutos - contesto el profesor con seriedad.

- Bueno entonces lo estaré esperando, hasta dentro de un rato profesor.- Y la cabeza del hombre desapareció de la chimenea.

Severus Snape tomo su capa y desapareció, para aparecer en el vestíbulo del ministerio de magia, se registro y fue directo al elevador, para ir a las oficinas de los aurores.

Cuando llego ya lo estaba esperando el mago con el que había hablado en la chimenea de su casa. Al verlo el auror se acerco a él extendiendo la mano para saludarlo.

- Profesor Snape, pase por aquí- dijo indicándole la entrada a lo que parecía una sala de juntas, dentro estaban otros dos aurores.

- Buenas tardes- Dijeron al unísono los dos hombres y el profesor.

- Por favor tome asiento profesor, en realidad esto no nos tomará mucho tiempo, solo tengo que informarle que le encontraron en la Ciudad de Nueva York, se hospedaba por temporadas irregulares en diferentes hoteles para evitar que le encontráramos, debido a que se ocultaba entre muggles optamos por solicitar el apoyo de investigadores de la policía muggle en esa ciudad, llamado FBI, debo reconocer que hicieron un excelente trabajo pues ellos le encontraron en solo una semana, lo cual nos ha dejado sorprendidos, teniendo en cuenta que después tuvimos que borrarles la memoria y desaparecer todo rastro de dicha investigación.- Snape escuchaba atentamente cada palabra y también se mostró sorprendido cuando escucho esto último.

- ¿Entonces ya esta aquí?- Pregunto con impaciencia el profesor.

- Así es llego en cuanto termine de hablar con usted- dijo el auror y luego dirigiéndose a los otros indico - Tráiganle aquí.- Los hombres se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación.

- Bien Profesor nada más necesito que me firme estos documentos por favor, mientras aprovecho para ponerle al tanto de algunos detalles antes de que se vean, de hecho cuando se vean usted comprenderá porque nos fue tan difícil encontrarle - Snape asintió y tomo los pergaminos leyéndolos mientras mojaba la pluma en el tintero, al tiempo que escuchaba con atención al auror, estando conforme con el contenido de los documentos firmo y entrego los pergaminos al auror, cuando estaba a punto de hacer algunas observaciones respecto a lo que el auror le había estado diciendo la puerta se abrió y sus ojos se dirigieron ansiosos a esta, dejándolo sin palabras a causa del asombro.

Ahí en el umbral de la puerta se encontraban los dos aurores, uno de ellos llevaba lo que los muggles llamaban back pack, en medio de ellos inmovilizado con cuerdas mágicas y de pie se encontraba lo que parecía un jovencito que a simple vista no tendría mas de unos 14 años, que le miraba con detenimiento, como si tratase de reconocerlo, iba vestido a la usanza muggle, con jeans, camiseta, usaba una chamarra azul con mangas rojas que al cerrarse en el centro formaba la palabra "Braves", zapatos tenis y una gorra azul con una gran letra "A". Entonces Snape comprendió porque no habían podido dar con su paradero, con esa facha era imposible imaginar que se tratara de la misma persona que buscaban.

El silencio reino en la habitación por unos segundos, hasta que Snape rompió el silencio:

- No era necesario atarle como si se tratara de cualquier delincuente- Dijo con indignación Snape.

- Bueno... Profesor... en realidad nos vimos forzados a hacerlo... trataba de escapar y pues nosotros... - Balbuceo uno de los aurores que le custodiaban.

- Es inaudito, ustedes son aurores experimentados... - antes de que pudiera proseguir el auror encargado del caso lo interrumpió.

- En realidad profesor sabe utilizar magia sin varita y un tipo de magia muy avanzado para alguien de su edad, pero ya que usted esta aquí nuestra responsabilidad termina- con un movimiento de varita retiro las ataduras invisibles y se acerco tomándole del brazo y acercándole a Snape, después regreso y tomo la mochila que tenía el otro auror entregándola a Snape al tiempo que decía:

- Esto es lo que nos pidió traer como equipaje de mano, su varita se encuentra adentro y el resto de sus pertenencias esta en aquel baúl - dijo señalando a un rincón de la habitación, Snape se sorprendió en realidad no lo había visto al entrar.

Le tomo de un brazo y tomo la mochila dándosela de inmediato a su propietario quien la tomo de inmediato y se la colgó en el brazo que le quedaba libre, Snape respiro hondo y comprendió que lo mejor sería salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar y aclarar muchas cosas.

- Tiene usted razón ha terminado su responsabilidad y empieza la mía, le agradezco el excelente trabajo que han realizado y las molestias que se tomaron para ello.- Finalmente estrecho la mano de los aurores y salió del lugar llevando su acompañante del brazo y el baúl les seguía flotando a unos centímetros del suelo.

Hicieron todo el trayecto en silencio hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde se detuvieron y Snape saco de una de las bolsas de su túnica un objeto de metal que parecía un tintero vacío, realizando un hechizo sobre él rápidamente y dirigiéndose a su acompañante:

- Toma esto, he hecho un traslador para ir directo a casa ya que aun no tienes edad para aparecerte, yo estaré allá con el resto de tu equipaje, de una vez te advierto que no intentes escapar porque no lo lograrás- Dijo con tranquilidad.

Su acompañante asintió y sin decir una palabra extendió el brazo para tomar el objeto que le trasladaría a su nuevo hogar. En cuanto desapareció de su vista, Snape tomo el baúl y se apareció en su domicilio donde su acompañante ya le esperaba.

puerta sintió un nudo en la garganta de pensar que Sirius no estaría ahí, para recibirlo, suspiro y toco la puerta con los nudillos y esta se abrió sola, como en las películas muggles de terror, Harry entro con cuidado, todo estaba oscuro, trago saliva y entonces recordó que le acompañaban personas leales a Dumbledore por lo que no dudo y avanzo al interior de la casa, cuando estaba en recibidor, las luces se encendieron y escuchó un estruendoso.

-¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!!

Frente a él se encontraban sus amigos Ron y Hermione, la señora Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny y Charly Weasley, Minerva Mcgonagal, Mundungud Fletcher y un sonriente profesor Dumbledore.

Hermione se quedo asombrada al notar los cambios en su amigo, al encenderse la luz y verlo de pie en el vestíbulo, se encontró con un Harry diferente, había crecido, y el deporte había marcado su cuerpo dándole una complexión atlética, lo cual lo hacia verse muy atractivo, pero su cabello, estaba ligeramente más largo y unos graciosos mechones caían en su rostro dándole un aire travieso y sexy, sin embargo su mirada se veía opacada por una sombra de dolor, a pesar de ello se veía endiabladamente atractivo, pensó en el efecto que causaría en las jovencitas de Hogwarts que seguramente harían hasta lo imposible por conquistarlo, pensó también en Cho Chang seguramente trataría nuevamente de conquistarlo, ante esta idea Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho,

Sus amigos no se hicieron esperar y se abalanzaron hacia él para abrazarlo, les siguieron los chicos y la señora Weasley, que lo beso efusivamente en ambas mejillas.

Entonces comprendió porque no había recibido notas de felicitación de sus amigos en la mañana y él porque de la nota de Dumbledore, solo querían darle una sorpresa.

Después lo llevaron al comedor, donde todos se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar de la deliciosa comida que preparo la señora Weasley, partieron el pastel y estuvieron haciendo bromas, sin embargo en medio de aquel alboroto Harry había notado algo diferente en Hermione y es que su amiga se veía increíblemente atractiva aquella tarde, la miro con detenimiento sin que ella se diera cuenta, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, llevaba unos jeans y una ligera blusa blanca de algodón y unos zapatos de piso, nada extraordinario y aun así lucía increíblemente atractiva, sus ojos marrón tenían un brillo especial y podía ver aquellas pequeñas arruguitas que se formaban en su nariz cuando reía, sus labios se veían tan suaves que daban ganas de besarlos, de pronto su mirada se encontró con la de ella y apenado bajo la mirada mientras sentía como los colores se le subían al rostro.

No se había equivocado y en efecto era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Continuara...

Nota: Primero que nada una disculpa por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, si ya lo sé no tengo perdón, ya que han pasado casi 4 años desde que subí el primer capitulo, pero una serie de problemillas me impidieron venir con la misma frecuencia de aquellos tiempo, pero bueno ya estoy de regreso por aquí.

Aclaración: Esta historia la empecé a escribir en 2004, o sea antes de que salieran el 6º y 7º libros, por lo que decidí dejar la historia como la planee desde un principio, esa es la razón por la que hablo de la mansión de los Snape, ya que cuando se me ocurrió la historia yo me imaginaba a un Snape descendiente de una antigua familia de sangre pura, por lo que en este fic no será mestizo, si tienes alguna duda, comentario, critica o sugerencia mándame un review por fis...


End file.
